(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motion transforming mechanisms, and more particularly to a motion transforming mechanism formed to transform a rotary motion to a linear motion and to intermittently rotate a rotary member by utilizing the transformed linear motion.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
This kind of motion transforming mechanism is utilized for a paper feeding means, for example, of a small printing machine. Most of the conventional motion transforming mechanisms have had defects that the component parts are so many that troubles are likely to occur, that the operation is so unstable that mis-operations are likely to be caused and that the required driving force is so comparatively large that, as a result, not only the entire mechanism must be large but also paper can not be accurately fed.